Cosmo's Grand Galloping Gala
by Phoenyx Flame
Summary: Luna and Celestia seem to be ripping at the seems as the gala nears. Will the ponies learn out the hard way why? R/R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first MLP:FiM fanfic, so I hope you enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As the lightning flashed, and the thunder crashed, the six ponies huddled together in Sugarcube Corner. Spike was clinging Rarity, his nails digging into her. But she didn't say anything yet as the Mane Six calmed themselves.<p>

"I didn't hear anything about a storm happening tonight," Rainbow Dash announced, looking around. The other shivered in the cold as thunder struck again. The few other ponies invited to Pinkie Pie's party were silent. They moved away from the little windows in Sugarcube Corner.

"Is there anything you can do?" Twilight Sparkle asked, her lavender eyes sparkling at the rainbow-haired Pegasus. She shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"I don't think it would be a good idea for _any_ pony to fly in _this_ weather," Rainbow Dash commented, adding, "But then again, I'm not any pony!"

She was almost out the door, but Applejack bit the kaleidoscope colored tail and pulled Rainbow Dash back down to earth.

"I don't think so, sugar cube. Lets just wait it out," she smiled. Rainbow Dash sighed an annoyed sigh, but as the thunder crashed again, she was silently happy that Applejack had stopped her from facing that horrible storm.

Fluttershy was shivering in the corner, Pinkie Pie was trying to get the party started again, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were both having a heated argument over the storm, and which one could last longer n the weather, Rarity was worrying about her shop and Twilight Sparkle wondered if the storm would _ever_ pass. It had seemed like it had been raging on for hours, even though it had only been a few minutes. But unbeknownst to the ponies in Sugarcube Corner, the storm was raging on through all of Equestria.

Princess Celestia was running through all her thoughts, hidden in her tower room in Canterlot. She had the door locked and two royal guards at her door to keep any pony out.

Yet the door still slowly opened, and a little pony seemed trot quietly in. Celestia was seated on her bed, which was round and elevated above the floor a good four feet. She had two little staircases leading up to the elevated platform.

She was sitting in the middle of her bed, staring out the window, watching as the rain hit it and slid down the glass. The thin, gold, ornate frames that held the glass once intrigued her, but suddenly seemed to block her view. She just stared out over the field below her, how the trees were swaying to the wind, the moon illuminating the little puddles, the majestic, violet sky filled with stars.

"I thought the door was locked," she said, not ripping her gaze from the night. She thought nothing would make her move from her position.

"But… Sister, I have news," a quiet, soft voice spoke. Celestia delicately gasped, and turned her head to see the little blue unicorn/Pegasus stare at her with wide eyes.

"Luna… you're here!" she happily said, launching off her bed and landing perfectly on the ground. Her long, blue, pink, and green hair was waving in the air, and her eyes were full of wonder and happiness. Her sister hardly left her room, and yet, she ventured out to see Celestia herself!

"What are your news, Sister?" her voice was happy but soft, and she wrapped her neck around her sister, hugging her briefly. She walked her sister up to her bed, and they sat together just staring at the raging storm. It was almost peaceful, in a dark way.

"There's a reason for the storm," Luna was mesmerized as her sister was at the storm. The just leaned on each other, thinking about how much they missed each other, Luna regretting the fact that she turned dark only a few days ago. She just didn't know how to tell her sister the news, if she would believe her or not. She thought it was worth a try.

Back in Ponyville, the ponies shuddered at the cold and the wind. They had moved to the center where the few ponies spoke softly to each other, playing simple games and nibbling on what was left of the food.

"I know what will liven up this party!" Pinkie Pie announced, jumping to her feet. The other ponies watched her as she pushed two tables together, and jumped on them. Pinkie Pie began to sing.

"I know, it looks glum, but trust in me, and we can have some fun! We can have some–"

"Pinkie Pie!" every pony yelled, cutting off her song. She looked at them and smiled, stepping down from the table.

"Glum and fun don't even rhyme…" some pony mumbled and a few others laughed. The party was dying fast and none of the ponies wanted to talk or play games. They eventually just all fell asleep in a pile of pones for lack of pillows and blankets.

Luna feared her sister's response, but was determined to tell her thoughts. To her, she was taking a huge step onto a wobbly, rotting, wooden bridge. She could get across by walking, but she could always fall through one of the holes. The easiest way would to be to fly across, and avoid the bridge all together, but she needed to cross the bridge. She needed to face her fears and speak up for a change.

"Sister, I believe Cosmo is coming," Luna smiled awkwardly and nervously, trying to have her sister believe her. Celestia stared at her blankly before the gears in her head clicked and she gasped at her sister.

"You believe _that's_ why the weather is happening? A rogue storm is nothing out of the ordinary; storms roll out of the Everfree Forest all the time!" Celestia laughed and her sister, a bit hurt from being shot down, swallowed her fear, and began to explain herself.

"It is predicted in the Royal Library. I've been reading about how a horrible storm will mark when Cosmo returns. I know you don't want to believe, but Cosmo _will _return, I just don't know when. We cannot inform any of the ponies, though, and cause uproar throughout Equestria. Please, Sister. I've never been so sure of something in my life," she pleaded. Her voice was louder, but it could still not be heard outside the door.

"You really believe this? I-I'll look into it," she stuttered, thinking about what her younger sister had just told her. She hadn't heard her speak like that in a long time, and she desperately wanted to believe her, but she couldn't wrap her head around the idea. Cosmo? Returning? No, she left long ago… there's no _way_ she would just come back to Equestria. Celestia began to wonder…

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was the first chapter! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The ponies woke up to clear skies and beautiful scenery. The rain had watered the plants beautifully and all the plants were lavish.

Applejack galloped home to Sweet Apple Acres, where Big Macintosh and Granny Smith greeted her happily. Rarity moved as quickly as she could in her new shoes to the Carousel Boutique, where she saw in horror how Sweetie Belle had torn through her metal fabrics to make more capes for the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Fluttershy zipped around Ponyville checking up on all the little animals and how they had made through the storm. Rainbow Dash flew hazily to a cloud and fell asleep, yet again. Pinkie Pie began to plan another party. And, last but not least, Twilight dashed home with Spike on her back, ready to write Princess Celestia another letter on friendship.

"That might be your best one yet!" Spike raved, his purple scales shining. Her blew out a little green fire, and the letter shattered. The two decided that, since the day was still young, and she still had time to learn _another_ friendship lesson, to go visit her friends on the field.

She traveled to Sweet Apple Acres first to see if Applejack or Big Macintosh needed any help harvesting apples. Though she was worse than Rarity at apple bucking, she could still read to them.

But Big Macintosh and Applejack were running around faster than they had before. The rain had left the apples fresh and ready to harvest, and they need they had to harvest now before the apples got stole right off the tree. Twilight Sparkle sighed, and left to see Fluttershy.

She passed Rainbow Dash on the way, and called up to her. But Rainbow Dash just ignored her, purposely snoring louder to show she was sleeping. Twilight continued on, but even from a distance, she could see Fluttershy was too busy coaxing animals from out of their homes showing them it was okay.

As much as she loved Pinkie Pie, she was in the mood for that much partying and randomness. She wanted to talk, and she decided Rarity was the only one who could talk at the moment.

But she was wrong, for Rarity was running around, almost throwing jewels and ribbons on dresses. Twilight looked at her as she tried to talk, but Rarity suddenly stopped and interrupted her.

"Has the princess sent the invitations yet?" she demanded. Twilight looked at the menacing-looking fabric shears floating above her and gulped.

"N-Not yet, but she sends them the day of the gala so I don't lose them beforehand," she smiled nervously, adding a fearful chuckle. Rarity sighed and continued to fix the seventeen dresses she was working on. Twilight decided to leave, as she wasn't needed here.

"Maybe we can do something together!" pike happily said as Twilight returned to the library. She sighed and nodded with a hopeful smile. She and Spike began to partake in trivial board games and laughed together.

Later that night, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity all showed up at the library with apologetic smiles. Twilight Sparkle welcomed them in; happy they made time for heard.

The ponies just gabbed and talked about everything, but Spike began to burp.

"Spike!" they laughed, but Spike had burped up a letter from Celestia herself! Spike began to read it to Twilight.

"_My faithful student, Twilight,"_ he read, "_I'm sending you the tickets for the Grand Galloping Gala one week in advance for one reason only. Last year's gala was a semi-formal formal, but this year gala is a formal-formal formal. And there is really only one thing for a formal-formal formal…"_

The ponies looked around, wondering whether the other knew what those words meant. Semi-formal formal? Formal-formal formal! The word was beginning to loose its meaning as Spike continued, bringing every pony out of their own thoughts.

"_For this formal, all ponies will need to have an escort."_

All the ponies yelled at once, "We need _dates?"_


	3. Chapter 3

The ponies didn't know what to think. Applejack thought about the last time she had a date, which was very long ago. Rainbow Dash thought about who would have the courage to ask her out. Pinkie Pie thought about how a party can _still_ be a party, even without a date. Rarity thought about who _wouldn't_ ask her out. Fluttershy was too afraid to think about boys at all. And Twilight Sparkle thought about if a boy would be _smart_ enough to ask her out.

Spike folded up the letter and left them to themselves. The ponies immediately starting gabbing to each other about which pony they would want to take them.

"I would need some pony who can fly, like myself!" Rainbow Dash gushed to the others. "Some pony fast, some pony strong, some pony–"

"Like yourself?" Applejack said, and they laughed. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and huffed at the blonde pony.

"Well, _I_ would need some pony with a little more class, a little more charm. Wings or not wings, horn or no horn, I would just need a pony who can treat me right," Rarity added. The ponies faded into their minds for their perfect pony.

Spike watched from a distance. He had never thought that the princess would have them bring dates, but suddenly, he saw his golden opportunity. Rarity was looking for a date! He knew he _had_ to ask; this could be his only chance!

But as he tuned into their conversation, his hopes dropped. She wanted a pony with class and charm, and he lacked in both. Spike sighed, and when the ponies weren't looking, snatched an etiquette book from the E section. He would be charming and classy if it killed him.

As the sun began to set, the ponies decided to head home. Twilight fell asleep to the sound of light rain on her tree library.

Far northeast of Ponyville, the two sisters sat in Canterlot's kingdom, staring out the window.

"Cosmo will be here," Celestia agreed with her younger sister. She nodded, and replied, "The only thing that _really_ worries me is: why is she coming here? What does she want?"

"I believe its just a visit, after a few thousand years, I would guess that she gets lonely or misses us. Still, I can't help but wonder if it's something else, something more…." Celestia wondered. The two, once again, fell asleep have dreams, or rather, nightmares about the mysterious Cosmo.


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight Sparkle woke up peacefully and headed out. She, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash planned on meeting each other in the Carousel Boutique to discuss dresses. Twilight and Rainbow Dash needed their dresses to be hemmed and fitted.

She walked along the rode as the blue and rainbow colored Pegasus flew down to her, floating over her head.

"Hey Twi!" she smiled as she floated above, flying in somersaults through the air. Twilight smiled as she spoke.

"So, have any idea who you want to take to the gala?" she asked. Rainbow Dash let out a laugh and shrugged. The two walked in silence the rest of the way to the boutique.

Rarity was running around, just as she was the other day, fixing up the dresses. The only three that were out were Rarity's, Rainbow Dash's, and Twilight's. The other three dresses for their friends were in hiding, Twilight guessed so Rarity and Sweetie Belle's running around wouldn't ruin them.

"Rarity! We're here!" Twilight sang through the boutique. Rarity stepped out from the back, holding much more ribbons and bows. She smiled and almost threw the dresses at Twilight and Rainbow Dash.

"Try them on, now, please! I need to get to work!" she demanded. The two put on the dresses as quickly as they could, and Rarity squealed with delight.

Rarity had designed the dresses to reflect the ponies, so Twilight Sparkle's dress was a shimmery pink material, the same color as the streak in her mane and tail. On the dress, elegant words such as 'Grace' and 'Charm' were sewed on with the tightest stich. Rarity thought it looked perfect, only a little hem, and then she would add the violet lace around the edge.

For Rainbow Dash, it was a wide-striped, sleeveless dress. On the wide stripes were poke-a-dots colored the opposite on the color wheel. Behind the dots on the blank, colored space was, embroidered in a gold thread, tiny, swirly clouds.

Rarity loved the dresses, and even though Twilight and Rainbow Dash didn't think they were as cool as they wanted, the two had to admit they were very elegant and regal, perfect for the gala.

The three girls laughed as they worked, and gabbed more on there future dates for the dance.

Far to the west of them, on Sweet Apple Acres, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy wandered onto Applejack's farm. She and Big Macintosh were lying on the elevated ground over the orchard, just talking quietly about the apples and Apple Bucking Season.

"Applejack!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. Applejack sat up to smile at her friends. Big Macintosh nodded as to acknowledge them and trotted away, back to the house to leave them to their talking.

"So, sugar cubes, what's the problem?" she asked, fixing the hat on her head. Suddenly, Pinkie Pie looked shy and nervous, almost embarrassed, the first time Applejack had _ever_ seen her like that.

"Can we ask you something?" Fluttershy whispered. Applejack nodded with a smile and said, "I think you just did."

"Oh, well, that's not what we wanted to ask you," Fluttershy quietly replied. She then continued, "We were hoping, uh, with your big family and all, you would have some pony who could, um, I don't know… uh…" But Applejack was grinning big.

"You want me to find y'all dates!" she fell over laughing and rolled on the ground. Pinkie Pie huffed and yelled, "Its not funny!"

Applejack whipped her eyes and stood back up, pulling herself together. She snickered a bit, but smiled all the same. She felt honored that her friends would come to her and not Rarity or Twilight for dates. Applejack thought to herself who she could set up with her Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. They were both not the _perfect_ catches, Fluttershy with her shyness and fears, and Pinkie Pie being, well, Pinkie Pie.

As they walked back to the house, they heard the sound of some pony falling from the sky. The three looked up to see a flash of blue spiral down from the clouds. Two more followed, and Applejack saw that the first falling pony landed in one of her apple barrels. She walked over to him, a little scared, and Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy stayed back.

"H-Hello?" she asked into the barrel. Out pooped a blue Pegasus and Applejack screamed, frightened by the sudden movement.

"Oh, sorry!" the Pegasus apologized. He wiggled around in the barrel, trying to get out. He leaned back to far and fell over backwards, smashing the barrel and bruising the apples. He shook his hair and trotted slowly over to Applejack, who had fell backwards in fright.

"Sorry about scaring you and breaking the barrel… _and_ bruising the apples," he said, as the other two flashes flew down with big smiles on their face. Applejack looked up at him and the two just seemed to stare.

Every thought ran through her boy-crazy mind. She was thinking about dates for her friends, dates for herself, who this familiar stranger was–everything. She thought to herself how he was cute enough, but she couldn't really see his face. Black rimmed goggles blocked his eyes and a blue suit covered almost all his coat. All she could see if that his man and tail were electric blue and his coat was a light blue.

"Soarin'!" the fiery haired one yelled with a laugh. "What happened?"

"I don't know. It looked like a rainbow flash flew across the sky, and I lost control," he solemnly admitted. But the fiery haired Pegasus and the blonde Pegasus both laughed a bit, landing on the floor next to him.

The fiery haired Pegasus pulled off her goggles, revealing her amber eyes. She smiled at Applejack and introduced herself and the others, "Hi, I'm Spitfire, this is Soarin', and the float-y over there is Blondie. We're the Wonderbolts. You seem familiar, what's your name?"

"I'm Applejack. Y'all are the Wonderbolts? Like _the_ Wonderbolts?" Applejack's tone had turned very happy, almost ecstatic. She knew from Rainbow Dash's constant boasting about the Wonderbolts that they were all famous Pegasus.

"Mm-hmm. But I'm sorry, Applejack, we have to practice for the Grand Galloping Gala. Didn't I see you there last time?" Soarin' asked.

Applejack nodded and answer, "You bought a pie from me!"

"Well, Applejack, we have to go now, but we can see you tomorrow. Meet us at that little café in Sugarcube Corner. We can work out a price for how many apples Soarin' owes you from bruising them. And you can bring your giggling friends, too," Spitfire said with a laugh. Applejack glanced behind her to see Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy both giggling uncontrollably.

Spitfire and Blondie launched themselves into the air, but Soarin' was a bit slower, taking one last time to apologize to Applejack and share a soulful stare.

Applejack turned around to her friends, who had enormous smiles on their faces. She rolled her eyes, and began to walk away. The three just giggled all the way to the house.

Canterlot Castle was a mess. Celestia _and_ Luna were running around, preparing for the Grand Galloping Gala. It would be the first one where the Princess of Night would accompany Celestia. Celestia and Luna had all their favorite foods made, even with some the chefs never heard of. Only the sisters knew they were for the mysterious Cosmo.

Then the decorations had to be right. Normally, it was suns all around the pillar, columns and mantles, but since Luna was staying to watch the gala, moons were added. The decorators were very confused when Luna and Celestia made them create little blue and orange spirals and hang them all over the place. Plus, they were still rebuilding from last year, and instead of a statue of Celestia with Luna at her side, like the builders originally planned, it was now an intricate grouping of thin, circular rims wrapped around each other to for many spheres standing on top of each other.

The sisters galloped around, ironically for the Grand Galloping Gala. When night fell, Celestia fell asleep under a banquet table and Luna fell asleep on a middle step on the center stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

With the Grand Galloping Gala only days away, all of Equestria seemed to fall under an excited and fanciful spell. Ponies seemed to be busy preparing for the gala, even though half of them weren't invited.

The only difference this year is that the princesses were not only working together, they were freaking out. Celestia's long, flowing hair seemed to be falling apart, no longer smooth and beautiful. It laid flat, just another thing for her to trip on. She had her personal stylists clip s all back out of her face and feet.

On the other hand, Luna, who spent most of her time flying around, had her wings look dingy and worn out. Both seemed dead tired and worried.

The gala seemed ready to the decorators, chefs, and every pony else, but Celestia and Luna seemed to be over-achieving, shooting for a goal that no pony could reach. The two were at every pony's throat, which was very unlike Celestia, who was normally so well mannered and calm. The workers didn't know how Luna normally acted, but this was not making a good impression.

But in Ponyville, the ponies couldn't be more elated. Applejack had talked to Big Macintosh and Braeburn, and after lots of laughs a few awkward moments, she had successfully set up dates for Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. She still worried about herself though.

She ran into Twilight and Rainbow Dash, who were both just leaving for the clouds.

"Find any pony yet?" Twilight asked with a schoolgirl giggled. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and Applejack laughed.

"Well, for Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, but that's about–"

"You got Fluttershy a date?" the two ponies yelled at the orange beauty. She gave a bit smile and nodded, saying, "And I may have set someone up for myself."

"Oh! I _just_ thought of the ideal date for me!" Rainbow Dash lied. She had been chewing on the idea all day, but finally decided to spring it on her friends. She knew they would agree and totally complement her for her brilliance.

"What?" the two others asked.

"Soarin' from the Wonderbolts!" she giggled. Applejack's smile fell a bit and she laughed nervously, guessing that Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy didn't tell her that Applejack had plans to meet the Wonderbolts.

"I mean, I know it will be hard and all, but I'm pretty much in with Spitfire, and they're going to the gala anyways, so I might as well go with them!"

Applejack and Twilight smiled a little nervously, Twilight not knowing about Applejack's plans, but knowing that Rainbow Dash didn't have a chance. She moved onto answer Applejack's question.

"So, whom have you set yourself up with?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, no pony–I mean, no pony _you know_. Yeah, he's an old family friend and y'all will meet him at the dance," she lied, beginning to back up. Twilight and Rainbow Dash bid their _adieus_ and flew up to Cloudsdale, Rainbow Dash by wing, and Twilight but balloon. Applejack took off as fast as she could to see Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, and then the Wonderbolts. More importantly, Soarin'.

Rainbow Dash was known around Cloudsdale for saving Rarity and her Sonic Rainboom, so she was quite the famous pony. Twilight Sparkle, on the other hand, was no pony. She was just an odd, no-winged pony walking among the clouds with the legendary Rainbow Dash.

"So… Rainbow, what are you thinking about?" Twilight asked, staring up all around the magnificent Cloudsdale.

"Eh, nothing really. Just trying to see who is…" Rainbow Dash looked above her to see a trail of grey flash by them. Rainbow Dash ran through her head of all the Pegasus she knew, but this one seemed new, someone she had never talked to.

"I've got to follow him!" Rainbow Dash cheered. She launched herself into the air before Twilight could say anything, and was gone in seconds.

Twilight looked around. Suddenly she was alone, lost in Cloudsdale. She thought to herself to go back to her hot air balloon and float down, maybe catch up with Rarity, but she had no idea where her balloon was. Twilight began to wander around the clouds, looking for her balloon.

Rainbow Dash was flying as fast as she could to catch up to the mystery Pegasus. As she neared, he smiled at her, beginning to fly faster. The two raced as quickly as they could, until they flew right through the rainbow waterfall.

The two stopped to laugh and shake the rainbow off themselves. Rainbow Dash studied him. His hair was spikey and very dark brown, just as his short mane was. His coat a lighter brown, and big, blue eyes stared back at her. With a crescent moon cutie mark, Rainbow Dash smiled again, thinking about how she didn't _need_ a date, but how embarrassing would it be for her to be the best Pegasus in all of Equestria and not have a date?

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Papermoon," he stuck out his hoof to shake and Rainbow Dash shook his hoof vigorously.

"I'm Rainbow Dash," she happily said. His eyes seemed to widen in disbelief and he exclaimed, "Rainbow Dash? Like, _the _Rainbow Dash? Sonic Rainboom Rainbow Dash?" Rainbow Dash nodded, adding, "I see I have another to add to my fan base."

"That's just amazing!" he smiled.

In the back of Rainbow Dash's mind, she kept thinking about how she had planned to meet Soarin', but this new pony seemed so nice, so interesting. Rainbow Dash decided she would meet him again.

"I have to go find my purple friend now. But, how about we meet in two hours down in Ponyville? There's a cute little café in Sugarcube Corner, we could just chat?" she smiled her most pursuing smile. He laughed and agreed, and Rainbow Dash shot like a lightning bolt back to find Twilight.

Twilight, on the other hand, was bumbling around lost in Cloudsdale. All the ponies seemed to be working on something or fixing something, she was scared to break something.

A flash of rainbow sped by her, slowing to a stop. Twilight smiled at the fact Rainbow Dash came back for her, and the two found the balloon again. Rainbow Dash left Twilight again, though, to go find Rarity. She needed to look fancier for her date.

Twilight roamed the streets aimlessly. She needed a date, she told herself. Four out of five friends already had theirs, and with Rarity's looks, she probably already had a date she didn't tell them about.

Twilight juts kept staring at the ground, mumbling to herself, she didn't realize she had bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry," a male voice said, and kept walking. Twilight apologized and kept walking, but did a double take and turned around to see a little, brown-coated pony walking away.

"Wait!" she called after him, trotting back next to him. He smiled nervously with an awkward chuckle and stared at her big, violet eyes.

"How would you like to come to the Grand Galloping Gala with me?" she demanded. Twilight had been paying too much attention to friendship lessons and didn't take any in boy lessons.

"Um… okay…?" he replied. She smiled really big, and said, "Okay, meet me in the Carousel Boutique tomorrow at two!" He nodded and Twilight began to skip blissfully away.

"Wait, but, Miss?" he called after her. Twilight turned around and he continued, "What was your name?"

"Twilight Sparkle," she giggled. He smiled again, and answered, "Doctor Whooves at your service."

Twilight trotted away, just thinking of what was going to happen next. But what she didn't know was there was going to be a fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Papermoon is NOT an OC. I found him in the MLP:FiM Wiki and thought he would be really good for Rainbow Dash. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Rainbow Dash sat inside the little café. She felt overdone and stupid, but she couldn't leave now. Rarity had fixed her hair so it was all the same, long length, but flipped up at the end.

Papermoon joined her, sitting down across from the well done up Rainbow Dash. She ran through everything Rarity told her: not to talk about sports, racing, or anything _un_-feminine, and not to order anything to big, took take small bits, and chew with her mouth closed.

She started off with a salad, which she would not have done, but she was trying to Rarity's sake.

Across the room, in the VIP area, Applejack awkwardly sat as al the famous ponies looked her up and down. She was used to being looked at and judged for herself, but, because of Rarity, she wasn't herself.

Her hair wasn't in a ponytail and he wasn't wearing her hat. Instead, she her hair was straitened and she were sitting up straight, perfectly ready. She really needed a date.

In walked Soarin', but he wasn't wearing his goggles, wasn't wearing his suit, and wasn't looking like himself. His electric blue mane was still there, and his sparkling green eyes were there, but Applejack almost missed his goggles and suit.

"Hi…" he awkwardly said, taking a seat from across from her. Applejack giggled uncontrollably.

"So, Sugarcube, where are Spitfire and Blondie? Not that you're not enough, but I'm just wondering and sometimes my wonder gets the best of me and I just start ranting and ranting and ranting–"

"Applejack!" he laughed, and Applejack blushed with red. To him, she was a charming Earth pony, but to herself, she was more klutzy than Rainbow Dash in Poison Joke.

As the waiter came and the two ordered, Applejack looked around a bit. From across the room, she saw Rainbow Dash's colorful mane. Applejack's eyes fell and she knew she was in trouble.

"… And so, then we… is something wrong?" Soarin' asked. Applejack nodded, saying, "Yes. Something is _very_ wrong."

Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie walked together nervously. Applejack hadn't gotten to tell then whom they were set up with, just to meet their dates at Town Square. The two were giggly and nervous.

Sitting in the town pavilion was Big Macintosh and Braeburn. But they weren't dressed how they normally were. Braeburn wasn't wearing his vest or his hat, and Big Macintosh wasn't chewing a piece of hay, but his harness was still their, still stuck on his neck.

They stopped talking to each other and jumped to their feet as Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie approached. For once no one spoke.

"So… what do you want to do today?" Pinkie Pie returned to her random self. Her smile was back but Fluttershy was almost retreating away.

"Uh, how about we just walk around town?" Braeburn suggested. She and he smiled as they walked away, leaving fearful Fluttershy with Big Macintosh.

"_We _could walk around," he drawled in the same tone as he always spoke. Fluttershy quietly agreed, her head down. She wasn't upset that she was with Big Mac, but she was afraid to do something stupid and ruin everything. She knew all of her friends already had dates. She didn't want to be the only one.

The two eventually walked all the way to the farm. They pasted Pinkie Pie and Braeburn on the way, which both were in the costume shop, goofing off and acting stupid. Fluttershy was happy that her friend was having a good time.

She also passed the café, where she saw both Applejack and Rainbow Dash. She didn't know either of the guys they were with, but she wanted a sit down dinner like they had. She was jealous.

Eventually, the two just sat at the top of Sweet Apple Acres, staring out of the farm. They didn't speak, with the occasional too loud sigh.

"So, Fluttershy…" he started. "Have yo' ever been to the gala?"

"Once," she quietly admitted. "A year ago. It was… different than I expected." The two just sat in silence for the rest of the night. And Fluttershy loved it. She couldn't ask for a better day than just to sit with a sweet guy who loved nature and didn't talk much.

Fluttershy leaned her head on Big Macintosh halfway through the night and he just smiled. The night faded as they walked back together, almost stepping over each other's tracks as they walked together.

Celestia and Luna sat on Celestia's bed, staring out into the night again. They still feared what would happen with Cosmo and the gala. They both fell asleep with nightmares again.


	7. Chapter 7

Rarity was running around in a rage. No one had asked her yet, and she was too prideful to tell her friends, plus she had too much work to leave and flirt. She was going to be the only pony at the gala _without_ a date!

And the dresses–they were haunting her. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't eat–she was too busy finishing the dozens of dresses.

Spike was helping as best he could, but he was too busy reading to help her. Plus she was throwing things around and about to break. It wasn't this horrible last year, but last year, the gala wasn't as formal.

Rarity was falling apart, similar to the princesses. Her hair wasn't perfectly curled, her Eyes were half shut and her coat was covered in glitter and sequins. But still, ponies came in and demanded the flashiest of dresses, all trying to outdo each other.

On the other hand, Twilight couldn't be more relaxed. She sent messages to the princess everyday, and she had a date for the gala. She headed over to the Carousel Boutique to see her date and Rarity.

It didn't go as well as she thought. Rarity was freaking out over every last detail, and as she took measurements of Doctor Whooves, she stabbed him with a pin thirty-six times. Twilight and the doctor left almost immediately after.

"That was… odd," Whooves said. Twilight nodded and apologized for Rarity's behavior.

"So… why did you ask me to the gala, again?" he asked and Twilight began to explain her whole story, from the first time she met Princess Celestia to last year's horrid gala up to the point they were at now.

Doctor hooves just nodded as they walked, trying to figure out why he was talking to this fun, but insane pony.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash were both kicked out of the café for yelling. They weren't on speaking terms anymore and wouldn't even look at each other, much less go to the gala.

But Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, who were visiting their dates, dragged Rainbow Dash along to make amends.

"You knew I wanted to go with him!" Rainbow Dash yelled at Applejack as soon as she flew in the house. Applejack ground her teeth.

"Well, I didn't know that until _after_ he asked me out! And you were with the other pony!"

"Still, you shouldn't have gone!"  
>"So you would have two dates and I would have none? I don't think so, sugar cube!"<p>

"Girls, girls, girls!" Pinkie Pie yelled. She turned around to see if Fluttershy had anything to say, which she never did, but Pinkie Pie was wondering if she might want to talk today when she realized Fluttershy wasn't behind her anymore. She had left with Big Macintosh when Pinkie Pie's back was turned!  
>"There's a simple fix for this! Applejack, you take Soarin', and Rainbow Dash, you take the other pony!" she happily said, and then continued, beginning to sing, "There's aaaaaaaalways a–"<p>

"Pinkie Pie!" they yelled. The two were too stubborn apologize, but they acted civilized while Pinkie Pie was there.

Fluttershy and Big Macintosh both sat on the same hill, not saying a word. Finally, he broke the silence, asking, "Have yo' ever bucked apples?"

"No… she quietly admitted. Big Macintosh smiled and nudged her along as they walked down the path.

Far east of the orchard, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were still freaking out. With only three days to the gala, they hoped Cosmo showed up before so the other ponies would never be subject to her. But the two princesses would never get what they wanted.

The two spent the day at the spa trying to relax. But no amount of pedicures, massages, and saunas would make them feel any better. Celestia decided she needed to talk to someone, the only one she could tell things too who wouldn't tell any pony: Twilight Sparkle. She and Luna left for Ponyville immediately.


End file.
